The Little Florist
Cast *Ariel - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) *Prince Eric - Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) *Flounder - Dumbo (Dumbo; 1941) *Sebastian - Sid the Sloth (Ice Age) *Scuttle - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *King Triton - S.D. Kluger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town) *Ursula - Zelda (The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure) *Flotsam and Jetsam - John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow (Pinocchio) and Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Grimsby - Cobra Bubbles (Lilo & Stitch) *Carlotta the Maid - Anna (Frozen) *Chef Louie - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Max - Balto *Vanessa - Stacy Hirano (Phineas and Ferb) *Harold the Seahorse - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *The Priest - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Glut the Shark - Tamatoa (Moana) Scenes *The Little Florist Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Opening Credits *The Little Florist Part 2 - Sid's Concert (Daughters of S.D. Kluger) *The Little Florist Part 3 - Vanessa at the Sunken Ship *The Little Florist Part 4 - Vanessa Meets Guru Ant *The Little Florist Part 5 - Zelda Watches Vanessa *The Little Florist Part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Florist Part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Florist Part 8 - Storm at the Sea *The Little Florist Part 9 - Wreck-It Ralph is Saved/"Part of Your World (Reprise)" *The Little Florist Part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Florist Part 11 - Vanessa's Hidden Treasure *The Little Florist Part 12 - Zelda's Lair/"Poor Unfortunate Souls" *The Little Florist Part 13 - In Wreck-It Ralph's Kingdom *The Little Florist Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle/"Les Poissons" *The Little Florist Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Florist Part 16 - "Kiss the Girl" *The Little Florist Part 17 - Zelda Takes Charge *The Little Florist Part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Florist Part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Florist Part 20 - Zelda's Wrath *The Little Florist Part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Florist Part 22 - Ending Credits Movie Used *The Little Mermaid Clips Used *Bee Movie *Wreck-It Ralph *Ralph Breaks the Internet *Dumbo *Ice Age *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift *Ice Age 5: Collision Course *Parappa the Rapper 2 *Santa Claus is Coming to Town *The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure *Pinocchio *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Lilo & Stitch *Lilo & Stitch: The Series *Stitch! The Movie *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has the Glitch *Leroy & Stitch *Frozen *Frozen Fever *Olaf's Frozen Adventure *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 *Balto *Balto 2: Wolf Quest *Phineas and Ferb *Phineas and Ferb: The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension *The Simpsons *The Simpsons Movie *Moana Gallery Vanessa bee movie.jpg|Vanessa Bloome as Ariel Ralph.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as Prince Eric Dumbo.JPG|Dumbo as Flounder Sid.jpg|Sid the Sloth as Sebastian Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Scuttle SD Kluger.jpg|S.D. Kluger as King Triton Zelda.jpg|Zelda as Ursula Honest John.jpg|John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow as Flotsam Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera as Jetsam Cobra Bubbles.jpg|Cobra Bubbles as Grimsby Anna.jpg|Anna as Carlotta the Maid Quasimodo.jpg|Quasimodo as Chef Louie Balto.png|Balto as Max Stacy Hirano.jpg|Stacy Hirano as Vanessa Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h30m31s151.png|Stitch as Harold the Seahorse NEW Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as the Priest Tamatoa.png|Tamatoa as Glut the Shark Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs